Kids, Ducks, and Automobiles
by LuvsDelkoSpeed
Summary: Kids? Ducks? Automobiles? Yes, and it has to do with Flack and Aiden. My response to the fic challenge.


Kids, Ducks, and Automobiles

o-o-o-o-o

Pairing: HaHaha! Touche DA fans it's FA this time!

A/N and Inspirations: I decided to accept a fanfic challenge in the Aiden and Flack- Benzosothyazolonal Lovin' Thread at Talk CSI Files. So here's hoping for more shipper moments in the future!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you?

o-o-o-o-o

Kids, Ducks and Automobiles

Water ran from a faucet somewhere in the apartment. Detectinve Don Flack hadn't given it a thought until it started going on and off, sounding like a mini Niagra Falls everytime. It was starting to annoy the crap out of him. "Aiden... ?" He finally asked lowering his newspaper to look over at his wife,"Why is the faucet going on and off?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why should I know, does it look like I'm doin' it?"

"No."

"Ok Then. Get off ya' ass and check it out. It's probably just one of the kids."

"You're right." He ressumed reading his newspaper.

"Don."

"What?" He whined, lowering his newspaper aggravatedly, crinkling it in the process.

"Go check it out."

"But why? If it's one of the kids it's nothing to be worried about."

"C'mon, you want the water bill to be sky high? Plus, if it's one of the kids, they need to be in bed, it's 12:05."

Don groaned. "Fine, you're right..." He got up, folded his newspaper, and tossed it back on the chair he had been sitting it. "But remember, you owe me."

"For what? For making you walk a few steps to the bathroom?"

"Exactly."

"Well you're going to have to suck it up big boy, cause the damn car broke down again and you're gonna have to get it towed or fix it yourself. Then the toilet is bein' a jackass again. You gotta' fix it too."

"Fucking toilet..." He muttered under his breath."I hate fixing the toilet!"

She smirked."All the little joys of life."

Changing his attitude, he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck a bit. "And after I do all that, then will you owe me?"

Aiden grinned. "Don, the last time I owed you we got three extra kids."

"Wait... What do you mean by extra?"

"Well... Vicki, Little Don, and Ricky... and of course, I can't forget you."

"Oh really... Nice to know I'm a nose picking 3 year old." He shuddered at the thought, and said to her,"I'm going to go see who's screwin' with the faucet now."

"Thank you, my big, brave man."

He grinned at her and left to check out running water.

As he passed the small living room, he though he could hear the sounds of little feet running around. On top of running water, he also heard a strange noise, like a snort, or a quack. He opened the door of the bathroom. Yes. The faucet was on. But who had made it that way? He glanced around and walked over to the shower, and pulled it to the right. Aiden has been right. It was one of the kids, Vicki.

"Hi there...You are suppose to be in bed. You know that?"

Vicki nodded.

"You wanna come out of the shower now? It's gotta be cold in there."

The little girl nodded again. She walked out toward Flack, her hands behind her back.

"Now," He kneeled down infront of her,"What's going on? And why are you making Mommy and Daddy's water bill so high?"

"Mmmm... Can't tell." She pursed her lips.

"Are you holding something behind your back?"

"Mmm... Nope." Her black hair bounced as she shooker her head.

"C'mon... You can show Daddy. I won't tell..I promise."

"Ok..." She sighed and put her hands infront of her."It's a duckie." She pouted, and the little duckling tried to squirm out of her hands.

"A duck?" He asked quizzically, he took it from her. "Is that why you had the water running?"

"Yes... Sam said that duckies like water." Sam was the children's babysitter.

"Sam said that, huh. Did she give him to you?"

"No.. I found him."

"Where?" He stood up and put the duck in the sink, where it swam around, happy to be back in the water.

"Outside. When Mommy picked us up from Sam's house we were walking and I found him by the stoop." She looked at him pleadingly,"Can I keep him?"

Damn. That look. The same damn look Aiden gave him when she wanted something. Like Mother like daughter was his only guess. "Look, duckies need water, they weren't made to live in people's sinks. Do you understand?"

"I guess. But will you buy a duckie for me sometime?"

"We'll see. C'mon, you need to get back into bed. It's too late for you to be up."

"Ok... Goodnight Daddy." She hugged him and scampered off into the room across the hall.

Flack chuckled. Parenthood had it's moments. And plenty of them.

o-o-o-o-o

Two Hours later

o-o-o-o-o

Aiden rolled over in bed trying to get comfortable. "So... what was making our faucet turn on. A ghost or a midget?"

"A midget." He said simply.

"Really..Which one?"

"Vicki."

She laughed."Why?"

"She said she found a duck by the stoop and wanted it to live in the sink. I don't how that damn thing got there..."

"No kiddin'..."

"No kiddin'." He sighed tiredly." Now we have to find out how to take care of it. We can't just let him loose and hope the poor little guy finds his parents."

"You want to keep the duck?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it was a great idea at first but then I thought, Hey what the hell."

"You surprise me. You want to take care of a duck."

"Yep."

"Maybe I should owe you." She said, grinning at him seductively."I don't give you enough credit."

"That would be nice. But I didn't fix the toilet, and get crap all over me, and I didn't want to check out the car this late and get mugged."

"And you're admitting this?"

"Yeah, if I didn't you'd find out anyway."

"Well... I should give you more credit Don Flack. C'mon... Let's do something fun..."

And you can only guess what that is.


End file.
